You're not alone
by atsu
Summary: Riku kehrt zurück zur Insel und lernt ein neues Mädchen kennen. Kairi ist weg,doch er und das Mädchen suchen sie. Was wird auf ihrer Reise alles auf sie zukommen? Lest mehr darüber! [RikuxOC]


_**I have no Fears!**_

/Riku kehrt zurück.Vielleicht nach KH CoM.

Es war ein langer Weg,aber letzt endlich hat er es doch bis nach Destinys Islandgeschafft Als er die Tür zwischen der Welt vom "hier" und "da" durchschritt kam es ihm vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Jedoch ein Augenblick,ein Moment,war vorüber gezogen ohne das er es bemerk hatte und er war schon zu Hause. Das zu Hause,von dem er versucht hatte wegzulaufen,neues zu entdecken. Als er dann jedoch weg war,sehnte er sich nach nichts mehr als nach "seiner" Insel.

Alles war so anders. In der Höhle in der sie früher immer gespielt hatten waren andere Zeichnungen. Nicht nur die von früher,man konnte erkennen dass jemand neues sich auf den Steinwänden verewigt hatte. Mit klaren Linien,und viele Zeichnungen die Kairi darstellten. Auch viele Herzen mit Namen darinen wie "TIDUS+SELPHIE" oder "KAIRI+RIN BF 4 LIFE".

'Rin...? Wer ist das...noch nie gehört...' In Gedanken versuncken schländerte Riku aus dem Versteck auf den Strand der sich fast nicht verändert hatte. Es war Nacht und man konnte keine Menschenseele auf dem Strand erkennen.

Das schwarz getauchte Meer,ümhüllte den weißen Sand und verschlang ihn unter seinen Wellen. Im Wasser glitzerte das Spiegelbild des Vollmondes als auf einmal jemand aus dem Wasser auftauchte.

Erschrocken sprang Riku ein Stück zurück,aber sogleich rannte er auf das Ufer zu.

Sein Silber-blaues Haar,wurde etwas nass. Wie er bemerkt hatte nieselte es ein wenig. 'Es hat hier noch nie geregnet...' Verdutzt starrte Riku auf zu den Wolken die sich langsam zu einer Decke zusammen schlossen und sich über Destinys Island nieder legten.

"Schnell! Komm raus aus dem Wasser! Es fängt gleich zum regnen an!" Er versuchte der Person zu zuwinken aber diese schenckte ihm nicht einmal einen einziegen Blick.

Von näherer betrachtung konnte er erkennen das ein Mädchen im Wasser stand. Knie-tief,-sie stand nur da. Regungslos. Riku lief auf sie zu in seinen Baggie-hosen und all seiner Kleidung. Das dunkel-braune Haar,war zusammen gebunden zu zwei Zöpfen,die sanft im Wind wehten. Sie hatte eine schwarze Badeshort und das schwarze Oberteil eines Bikinis an.

Nachdem sie sich in Rikus Richtung gewannt hatte,konnte man ihr Gesicht erkennen. Saphier-grün. Diese Augen könnten sogar einen Eisberg schmelzen lassen. Einen kleinen Mund und dazu braune Haut.

Zweifellos,sie war hübsch.

Plötzlich viel sie um und schloss ihre Augen. Noch bevor sie auf dem Wasser auf kam fing Riku sie auf.

"Hey! Wach auf...hey...!" Er rüttelte sie eine Zeit bis es anfing zu donnern und er seine Hand auf ihre Stirn legte,um zu sehen ob sie Fieber hatte.

In diesem Moment kam es Riku so vor als wäre ihre Körpertemperatur auf 0. sie war so kalt er konnte es nicht fassen.

'Ich weiß nicht einmal wo hin ich soll...und was soll ich jetzt mit ihr machen? Sie stirbt wen sie nicht bald an einen warmen Platz gelangt...'

Nach Hause konnte er nicht,wer weiß ob seine Eltern überhaupt noch dort wohnten! Das Baumhaus war der einziege annähernd warme Unterschlupf der ihm als erstes in den Kopf kam.

Das Baumhaus sah noch genau so aus wie sich Riku daran erinnern konnte. Es waren sogar noch die Decken und Pollster da die er mit seinen Freunden immer zum übernachten genommen hatte.

Auf einpaar Kissen auf dem Boden legte er das Mädchen und deckte sie anschliesend mit einer dicken Decke zu. Selbst setzte er sich in eine Ecke und nahm sich einen Polster. So schlief er dann auch ein.

Warme Sonnenstrahlen weckten Riku auf. Es war Morgen und er sah sich nach dem Mädchen um. Ganz nah,fast schon zu nah,saß sie neben ihm und starrte ihn an. Mit einem großen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

"Guten Morgen !" rief sie ,als er sie gesehen hatte. Als Dank bekam Riku eine Umarmung. Sie war noch immer kalt,deswegen drückte er sie an sich damit sie wärmer werde.

Verwundert saß sie so da als Riku nur meinte: "Du bist kalt..." "Aber du wirst ja ganz nass! " "Das bisschen Wasser macht mir doch nichts!"

Sie wurde almälich wärmer und er lies sie los. "Wie heißt du?" War das erste was Riku einfiel. "Rin! Und du?" Sie zeigte mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf seine Nase.

"Riku..." Er strich sich mit einem Seufzer durchs silberne Haar und dachte nur. 'Ist wohl echer der Hyperaktive Typ...etwas wie Sora...'

"Wow! Unsere Namen fangen mit dem gleichen Buchstaben an! " "Und...?" Riku fand es blöd von so etwas unwichtigem zu reden. "Naja...vielleicht war es Schicksal das wir uns getroffen haben!"

"Wer bist du eigentlich?" schon wieder entglitt Riku eine Frage. "Das gleiche könnte ich dich auch fragen!" Rin saß etwas beleidigt neben ihm und lehnte sich gegen die Wand.

"Rin...15 Jahre alt...bin hierher gezogen vor 1 Jahr ...bin Einzelkind und meine Mutter ist vor 1 Jahr gestorben..." Traurig sah sie auf den Boden.

"..." Jetzt fiel Riku nichts mehr ein,er war geschockt das ein so fröhliches Mädchen,keine Mutter hatte.

Als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah,grinnste sie plötzlich und meinte mit einer aufgesetzt fröhlichen Stimme:"Aber dass ist garnicht so schlimm!"

"Ja..." Vielleicht hätte er nichts sagen sollen aber er tat es um sie zu beruhigen. "Und du? Dich habe ich hier noch nie gesehen..."

"Riku...16...habe hier gelebt seit ich geboren war bin aber vor einem Jahr "weggelaufen" und habe diese Insel verlassen..."

"Also kennst du auch Kairi?"

"Klar! Wie geht es ihr?"

"Ich...ich denke Gut! Kairi ist...sie ist weggezogen..." Schon wieder sah sie auf den Boden.

"W-...weggezogen!" Riku konnte es nicht fassen.

"Du...hast mich doch gestern aus dem Wasser gerettet...oder?" Mit einem nicken antwortete er ihr.

"Ich wollte mit meinem Ruderbot zu der Insel rudern,auf der sie jetzt wohnt. Doch dan ist ein Sturm aufgekommen und ich bin ohnmächtig geworden...naja..."

"Wieso wolltest du sie wiedersehen?" "Weil sie meine Beste Freundin war...IST!"

Eine Zeit lang war es Still,als Rin dann sagte:"Willst du nicht die anderen treffen und 'Hallo' sagen? Sie freuen sich sicher dich nach deiner Reise wieder zu sehen !"

Sie packte ihn an der Hand und stürmte mit ihm raus aus dem Baumhaus. Draußen winkte sie einpaar Leuten die unten Standen. "Hey Leute! Kennt ihr noch euren Freund Riku!"

Tidus,Selphie und Waaka standen unten,winkten zurück und riefen aufgeregt:"Riku! Der Riku! Nein? Kommt runter!"

'Meine Freunde! Wie lange habe ich sie schon nicht mehr gesehen!' Aufgeregt lief Riku nach unten,Rin musste sich beeilen um ihm hinterher zu kommen. "Wa-...Warte Riku!" atemlos konnte sie nur noch das rausbringen.

"Du bist es wircklich Riku!" riefen die drei Freunde mit Tränen in den Augen. sie warfen sich alle auf ihn vor Freude.

"Wo warst du,Mann!" Waaka sprach als erster. "Genau,wo warts du!" "Weg..." "Typisch Riku! Still und geheimnissvoll! Lasst ihn halt Jungs,wenn er es nicht sagen will!" "Okay,okay...!" enttäuscht liesen sie sich auf den Sand fallen.

"Hey Rin ! Was machst denn du hier!" Selphie machte einen angewiederten Blick und signalisierte mit einer hadbewegung dass sie verschwinden sollte.

"Entschuldigung...ich wollte euch nicht-" "Ja,ja! Verschwinde!" Meinten die drei nur.

"Was soll denn das! Ihr könnt euch doch nicht so zu ihr benehmen!" Riku stellte sich mit augestreckten Armen,beschützend, vor sie.

"Riku! Du willst doch wohl nicht so eine Loserin wie die beschützen...du auch noch...Kairi war ja schon genug! " erklärte Tidus.

"Genau! Wir haben dich ehh nur wegen der ausgehalten!" meinte Selphie spötisch.

"So kenne ich euch überhaupt nicht Leute! Seit wann seid ihr so ...gemein!" fassungslos stand Riku da und sah seine Freunde an.

"Tja..." diese wurden ganz rot vor Schahm . "Du hast Recht...tut uns Leid Rin!" Alle drei streckten ihre Hände aus um ihr zu zeigen dass es ihnen Leid tat.

Rin schüttlte nur ihren Kopf und wandte sich um. "Warte Rin!" Riku lief ihr hinterher. Als er bei ihr angekommen war packte er ihren Arm und meinte nur: "Wieso gehst du den Weg? Sie wollten gerade Freundschaft schliesen! "

Er konnte sehen wie eine Tränne über ihr Gesicht ronn. "Ich...ich wollte nur nett sein..." Sie wischte sich die Tränne aus dem Gesicht. "Weißt du...das gleiche haben sie auch gesagt als Kairi sie gebeten hat nett zu mir zu sein!"

'Wieso tun sie so etwas...vielleicht hat es etwas mit damals zu tun dass sie sich so verändert haben...' Riku konnte nicht fassen wie sehr sich seine Freunde verändert haben.

"Riku...Danke!" Rin umarmte ihn und hielt ihn ganz fest an sich. "Mir ist kalt..." "Mir auch..." Die beiden standen noch eine Zeit so da.

Später gingen sie auf eine kleine Insel auf der ein Papou-baum schief wuchs ,auf dem Riku früher mit seinen Freunden gesessen ist und geredet hat.

Rin lag auf dem Baum und Riku lehnte an ihm. Langsam ging die Sonne unter,und beide fingen an sich selber zu fragen was sie über den anderen dachten.

'Rin...sie ist süß...Aber was ist mit Kairi? Ich muss sie finden!'

'Riku... er ist echt nett! Ich mag ihn...Kairi hat mir glaube ich mal von ihm erzählt ...ich vermisse sie so...'

"Ich-" Beide sprachen auf einmal.

"Ladys first!" meinte Riku.

"Okay. Ich habe mir gedacht...da Kairi dich ja gekannt hat,wieso suchen wir sie nicht? Ich weiß wo sie wohnt und du bist stark und ein Junge! Also...was glaubst du?"

"Wow! Das gleiche habe ich auch gerade gedacht!" Jetzt fängt er auch noch an!

"Echt! Also möchtest du!"

"Aber du bist doch ein Mädchen! Wirst du das durchstehen?"

"Was ist das für eine Frage? HAHAHAHAHA!" Rin musste lachen. 'Vielleicht macht er sich Sorgen um mich... HAHAHAHA!'

"Das war kein Witz...hahaha..." Plötzlich musste er auch einbischen lachen,bei ihrem Anblick.

"Riku...noch mal Danke!" Rin wich vom Thema ab. "Danke für alles!"

"Dir auch! Danke Rin!"

"Wieso...?" sie verstand überhaupt nichts mehr.

"Tja...ohne dich kann ich Kairi nicht finden...Also,Danke!"

"Für so etwas..." sie sah ihn mit einem Lächeln an . " ...bedankt man sich doch nicht!" Schon wieder musste sie lachen und er auch.

Am nächsten Morgen traffen sich die beiden am Strand und machten sich einen Plan aus.

"Zuerst musst du eine Karte zeichnen von dieser Insel,zu dem Ort wo Kairi wohnt. Verstanden?" fragte Riku. "Japp! Ai,ai Captain!" Rin drehte sich um und machte sich auf den weg um Stifte und Blätter zu hohlen.

Riku musste anfangen Materialien für das Floss zu suchen. Auf seiner Suche begegnete er seinen drei Freunden.

"Hi Riku!" "Hey Mann! Wie geht's dir Schlafmütze!" "Yo!" Sie grüßten ihn alle mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. "Yo Leute! Was geht?" Riku winkte und dachte dabei. 'Vielleicht war es nicht ihre Absicht Rin so zu behandeln...'

"Puhhh und wir hatten schon gedacht du hast dich von dieser Schleimerin um den Finger wikeln lasse!" Mit einer großen Erleichterung atmete Waaka aus.

"Was heißt den das schon wieder?" Auf so etwas war Riku gerade nicht gefasst. "Ehmm..." Selphie drehte sich nur um und murmmelte etwas. "Tja! Ich muss dan mal weiter!" Mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln machte Riku sich davon.

"Sie muss doch etwas gemacht haben das sie so aufgebracht hat! " Dachte Riku laut vor sich hin als er zurück zum Strand schlenderte. "Wer hat was gemacht Rikuu?" Rin sprang aus dem nichts hinter Riku hervor.

Als sie stolpperte fing er sie mit Glück auf. "Hehe Pass auf wie du gehst!" Er tätschelte ihren Kopf und lachte dabei. "Wenn du dabei bist muss ich das nicht,den du fängst mich immer auf!" Auch sie fing an zu lachen.

"Achso,deswegen bist du also mit mir befreundet?" Auf seinem Gesicht machte sich ein großes Grinsen breit.

"Ja,wohl kaum weil du so hübsch bist,oder!"Mit einem stoss in seine Seite lief sie auf den Steg zu und setzte sich an's Ende . Neben ihr nahm auch Riku platz. Beide lachten noch leise vor sich hin. Ihre Zehen baumelten im Wasser und mit sanften Kreisen machten sie kleine Wellen auf dem Wasser. Rin fand es witzig mit ihren Füßen im Wasser zu plantschen und bald spritzte sie Rikus Füße an. Natürlich konnte Riku sich das nicht gefallen lassen,er spritzte so gut er konnte zurück . Sie alberten beide herum bis Riku,Rin schlieslich ins Wasser schubste. Diese zog an seinen Füßen und auch er fiel ins Wasser hinein.

"HAHAHAHA!" Man konnte die zwei über den ganzen Strand lachen hören. Als sie aus dem Wasser kamen ging die Sonne schon unter und sie legten sich ,nass von oben bis unten,auf den Sand. Beide schnappten nach Luft und lachten dabei.

"Riku...?" "Ja?" "Liebst du Kairi?" Riku brachte kein Wort heraus. Er wusste selber nicht wie er fühlte. Aber er glaubte zu wissen das Kairi das Licht in seinem Leben ist. "Ich...Ja..." "Achso... Ich auch! Aber als Schwester..."

"Aber..." Sie sah auf zu den Sternen und sagte nichts mehr. "Was?" Schon wieder stille. "Was denn!" Riku blickte auf zu den Sternen und dann zu Rin. Sie war eingeschlafen.

**Am nächsten Morgen...**

Rin war in ihrem Zimmer aufgewacht. Sie konnte sich erinnern mit Riku am Strand gewesen zu sein. Über was hatten sie noch einmal geredet? Über...Kairi!

'Ja genau! Ich haben ihn gefragt...ob er Kairi liebt! Und dann?' Auf diese Frage wusste sie keine Antwort.

Es war früh,ungefähr so 8 Uhr und Rin dachte das sie schon einmal an dem Floss arbeiten könnte. Da sie Gestern ja die Karte gezeichnet hatte.

"Auf gehts!" Schnell ihreShorts übergezogen und noch den Bikini und schon gings nach draußen,auf den Strand. Dort spielten Waaka und Tidus Blitzball,und Selphie schaute nur zu.

"Was willst den du hier!" Meinte das kleine Mädchen mit dem gelben Kleid. "Ich baue ein Floss! Wisst ihr wo Riku ist?" So selbstsicher hatte sie noch nie mit ihnen geredet.

Die drei sahen sie nur an und plötzlich meinte Waaka. "Yo! Der ist in die Höhle gegangen. 'Zum nachdenken' hat er gemeint." "Ach! Danke Leute! Wir sehen uns!" Mit einem warmen Lächeln verabschiedete sie sich von den drein.

"Was war das gerade?" Tidus schaute ihr nach. "so habe ich sie noch nie gesehen. Sonst ist sie immer so langweilig und schüchtern..."

Rin war bis zur Höhle gelangt und konnte in dem dunklen Versteck fast nichts erkennen. Mit ihren Händen tastete sie sich an den Wänden entlang. "Riku? Bist du hier?" Man hörte keine Antwort.

Es wurde langsam heller und Rin konnte mehr erkennen da sich ihre Augen angewöhnt hatten.

Plötzlich hörte sie jemanden sprechen. "Du fürchtest dich also nicht vor der Dunkelheit?" 'Wa-? Riku!' Es war Riku der zu ihr sprach.

"Hehe" Sie musste kichern. "Da bist du Riku! Ich hab dich schon gesu-!" "Hast du Angst vor der Dunkelheit!" Er unterbrach sie. Seine Stimme wurde ernst. Auch Rin wurde ernst. "Nein...wieso fragst du?"

"Na dann..." Es folgte Stille. "...ist ja Gut!" Rikus Stimme wurde wieder fröhlich. "Riku! du hast mich erschreckt!" Mit einem seufzen stellte sie sich neben Riku. "Haha! Du hast Angst gehabt!" Riku fand es so witzig das er es kaum noch aushalten konnte. "Ja! Ich habe Angst gehabt! Na und?" Ihr Gesicht wurde ganz rot vor Schahm. "Aber du weißt doch,wen ich bei dir bin brauchst du vor nichts Angst zu haben!" Meinte der Junge neben ihr. "Ja...da hast du wohl Recht!"

Als sich Riku auf den Weg nach drausen machen wollte,hielt Rin ihn am Arm fesst. "Lass uns noch einbisschen hier bleiben...Ich mag diesen Ort." Er nickte. Beide stzten sich auf den Boden und betrachteten die Wände.

Doch dann fiel Riku eine Frage ein."Was wolltest du mir Gestern noch sagen becor du eingeschlafen bist?" "Wie meinst du das?"

"Bevor du eingeschlafen bist wolltest du doch noch etwas sagen...du hast so etwas gesagt wie,'Ich liebe sie auch,nur so wie meine Schwester. Aber...' und das wars...weißt du noch was du sagen wolltest?"

"Hmmm...Lass mich nachdenken..." Sie verschränckte ihre Arme und setzte einen angestrengten Gesichtsausdruck auf. "Ja! Ich weiß es!" "Und? Sag schon!" "Nein! Dass traue ich mich nicht!"

"Was!" "Es ist zu peinlich...deswegen behalte ich es für mich!" Sie sah auf den Boden. "Ach komm schon! Mir kannst du alles erzählen!Gib dir einen Ruck!" Riku grinnste und sah sie von der Seite an. "Ok..."

"Na also! Raus mit der Sprache!" er lehnte sich zurück mit denn Händen hinter seinem Kopf. "Ich wolte nur sagen das ich...ich..." Sie schluckte und wurde ganz nerveus. "...ich..." plötzlich fiel sie auf den Boden.

"Rin?" Auch das häftigste rütteln und schütteln half nichts. "Hey! Wach auf! Rin! Hey Rin!"

**Einige Zeit danach...**

"Steh...Rin! Steh au...Rin! Steh endlich auf Rin!" Langsam öffneten sich ihre Augen und die Sonne schien auf sie. Mit ihrer Hand schützte sie sich vor der blendenden Sonne.

Selphie beugte über ihr. "Was für eine unverschähmtheit sich von Riku hier raus tragen zu lassen!" "Waas?" Rin wusste nicht wo sie war,obwohl sie nur auf dem Strand war.

Jemand berührte ihre Brust. Ihr ganzes Gesicht wurde rot. So schnell sie konnte sprang sie auf und schrie. "Du Perversling! Schähm dich!" Doch vor ihr saß nur Riku der sie mit einem verdutzten Gesicht anstarrte.

"Bist du verrückt! Ich würde dir nie auf die Brust fassen weil ich ein Perverser bin! Außerdem gäbe es da sowieso nichts zum anfassen!" Er machte ein cooles Gesicht und zeigte ihr die Zunge.

"Riku wollte nur schauen ob dein Herzschlag wieder normal ist..." Meinte Tidus. "Ohhh..." Auf diese Worte stzte sie sich wieder auf den waarmen Sand.

"Wieso bist du in Ohnmacht gefallen als du mir dieses 'Peinliche' erzählen wolltest?" "Ich...ich weiß nicht..."

"Ohhhooo! Du hast Geheimnisse ! Ich will sie wissen! Biiiiitttttteeee!" Mit einem aufgeregten Gesichtsausdruck sprang Selphie vom einen Fuß zum anderen.

"...Nein..." Rin wandte sich nur um und fing an in Richtung Baumhaus zu gehen.

"Aber...aber wieso denn nicht!" Ihr Gesicht überzogen mit einem Ausdruck von Verzweiflung und Wut.

"HAH! Wenn du es Riku erzählst wird er es uns sicher auch erzählen!" Selphie zeigtemit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger auf den silber Haarigen Teenager.

"Na gut! Dann erzähl ich es ihm eben nicht!" Das war Rins letztes Wort als sie die Treppen zum Baumhaus hoch sprintete.

'Ist es den so schlimm?' Dachte Riku still. "Hey warte Rin!" Mit großen Schritten kam Riku ihr hinter her.

Beide wechselten kein Wort. Ganz still gingen sie neben einander her. Oben angekommen,huschten sie so gleich ins Baumhaus hinein und setzten sich auf den Polster- und Deckenstappel. Schulter an Schulter saßen sie dort.

"Riku! Wollen wir nicht an dem Floss arbeiten?" "Ja! Gute Idee! Lass uns los legen! Desto schneller wir damit fertig werden..." "...desto schneller werden wir Kairi finden!" Vervollständigte Rin.

Sie lächelten sich an und stürmten aus dem Baumhaus auf denn Strand. "Du suchst nach Schnüren und einem Tuch fürs Segel,und ich ..." "...hohle Holz!" Schon wieder sprach Rin den Satz zu Ende. "Haha! Ja,genau!"

In verschiedene Richtungen verschwanden sie letztendlich. 'Er liebt Kairi...' Dachte Rin mit angestrengten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Sie wirkte etwas verletzt als sie dies dachte doch schüttelte den Gedanken sofort ab.

Am Abend saßen sie sich letzt endlich wieder am Strand nieder nachdem sie das Floss fertig aufgebaut hatten und die Arbeit für den Tag getann war.

"Hey Rin! Ich hab' die Holzstämme auf der anderen Seite der Insel schon zusammen gebunden und hab einen Mast gemacht und das Tuch als Segel daran gebunden! Hast du einbisschen Profiant besorgen können?"

"Ja klar! Ich hab den Kühlschrank bei mir daheim geplündert und Selphie und die anderen haben sogar was dazugelegt!" Mit einem großen Lächeln hohlten sie eine Tasche voll Lebensmitteln und anderen Sachen hervor.

"Toll! Du bist eine große Hilfe!" Riku lächelte zurück und Rin lehnte sch zurück und sah zum Sternenhimmel hoch.

"Scheinen sie nur für uns?" Riku sah nach oben und meinte."Nein. Sie scheinen für all die Herzen da drausen..."

"...auch für Kairi..." Sie starrte noch immer auf den Himmel."...ja..." "...und für mich?" "Klar!" "Nein." Riku wusste nicht was er sagen sollte,er sah sie nur verwundert an. Doch sie setzte sich auf und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

"Weil wen sie auch für mich scheinen würden,würden sie mir nicht einen Wunsch erfüllen?"

"...Eigentlich schon... Deine Wünsche gehen alle in erfüllung wenn du sich nur anstrengst und dich dafür bemühst!" Er wusste genau wovon er redete doch das Mädchen neben ihm schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Nein. Du liegst total Falsch! der einziege Wunsch in meinem Leben den ich mir je gewünscht habe,ist nie in erfüllung gegangen. Nicht bis Heute." "Was ist es denn das für ein Wunsch? "

"Dass meine Freunde fröhlich sind. Aber alles ist schief gegangen und ..." Plötzlich fing sie an zu weinen und umamrte Riku damit er nicht ihr Gesicht sehen musste.

"...und...und Kairi ist weggegangen weil ich schluchz...weil ich ihr nicht geben konnte was sie wollte...sobb ..." "Und was war das?"

"Freude! Die einziegen die es konnten waren ihre alten Freunde...und sie war immer traurig außer an einpaar Tagen...es...schluchz..es tut mir Leid!" Sie brach in tränen aus und drückte sich noch fester an Riku.

Eine Zeit und viele Tränen danach, hatte sie sich beruhigt und ihn aus der Umarmung los gelassen. "Tut mir Leid..." Mit ihrer Handfläche wischte sie sich die Wangen ab. "...dein Shirt ist jetzt ganz verheult...Entschuldigung..."

"Was...?Nein...du musst dich nicht entschuldigen..." Langsam beugte er sich nach vorne zu ihr,damit ihre Gesichter ganz nah waren.

"Du denkst so viel über Kairi nach...du bist so ein guter Mensch. Immer machst du dir nur gedanken wie es ihr geht. So einen Menschen wie dich habe ich noch nie getroffen...der sich...der sich so viel um andere sorgt."

"Schon wieder Falsch Riku!" Kopf an Kopf sah sie ihn mit großen Augen an.

"Es gibt auch noch dich! Du bist derenige der mir hilft und außerdem denkst du immer nur darüber nach wie es ihr geht! Du bist so süß..." Sie zog ihren Kopf weg und sprang auf. "...dass ich dich glatt vernaschen könnte!"

Rin reichte Riku ihre Hand und grinnste. " Los Riku! Lass uns schwimmen gehen! " "Es ist zu kalt..." Langsam stand er auf . "Nein! Garnicht! Und wenn doch,werde ich dich umarmen damit dir nicht zu klat wird!"

'Na dann...!' Dachte Riku. Aber als sie im Meer waren merkte er dass sie Recht hatte,es war wärmer als er gedacht hatte. Ihm kam eine Idee. Er tauchte unter und stellte Rin ein Bein und ,'platsch', schon war sie unter Wasser.

Sie ringte nach Luft und plötzlich spürte sie zwei starke Arme die sie aus dem Wasser hebten. Er hebte sie hoch wie eine Prinzessin und grinnste sie an. "Wo hast du schwimmen gelernt?"

Ganz rot im Gesicht fing sie an sich aus seinen Armen zu befreien. "Tut mir Leid ich-...WOAW!" Als sie sich in einer Wasserpflanze verhedert hatte,stolperte sie und viel abermals ins Wasser.

Schnell packte Riku ihren Arm und zog zu sich an die Oberfläche. "Aber wircklich,dir passieren viiele Missgeschicke." Schon wieder errötete ihr Gesicht bis zum 'Geht nicht mehr'.

"Eigentlich nicht! Das sind einfach nur kleine Zwischenfälle die ab und zu,hier und da mal passieren! " Trotz Hand vorhalten,konnte Rin genau hören wie Riku sie auslachte.

"Riku...lachst du über mich?" Er hatte sich zwar umgedreht aber man konnte trotzdem erkennen dass er lachte. "Ne-...Ne-...Nein! prust !" Wie sehr er auch versuchte es zurück zu halten,es ging nicht!

"Ist schon okay!" Plötzlich musste er aufhören zu lachen,bei dem klang ihrer sanften Stimme. 'Ich hätte gedacht sie würde sauer werden. Dass wäre Kairi bestimmt!' "Ich mag es wen meine freunde lachen! HAHA!"

Ihr Lächeln war so warm und herzhaft dass Riku auch Lächeln musste,und eche er sich's versah war es spät geworden und die beiden gingen Heim.

**Am Nächsten Tag...**

"Tock"..."Tock"..."Klack"..."Tock" ..."Tock"..."Klack"...

'Was ist das?' Kurz unter der Decke hervor geschaut und sich mit verschlafenem Blick aufgesetzt. 'was zum-...' "Tock!" 'Schon wieder! Was ist da-...' "Klack!" 'Kommt es etwa vom Fenster?'

Rin schlich ganz langsam zum Fenster hin und mit vorsicht öffnete sie es,als auf einmal ein Stein in ihr Zimmer flog. 'HILFE! Was war das !' Doch dann hörte sie eine Stimme von drausen.

"Oh! Sorry!" Sofort wusste sie wer der jenige war. "Riku! Schähm dich du hast mich erschräckt!" Sie fischte sich ihr Lieblings Outfit aus dem Schrank und lief schnell nach drausen.(Schwarze Shorts und passender Bikini.)

"Das war schnell!" Verwundert sah er Rin an. "Nun...Kairi hätte länger gebraucht! HAHAHA!" "Ja wohl schon! HAHAHA!" Auf den Strand geschländert und schon gings ab zum Floss. Es war noch heil.

"Und...Unsere Reise geht Heute los?" "JAPP!" "Hast du etwas schwimmen gelernt,Rin?" "Ja! Damit ich dir nicht immer eine Lasst sein muss!" 'Dann hat sie's also gelernt damit sie mir keine Lasst ist?'

"Du und keine Lasst sein Geht das?" Dann nahm Rin seine hand und meinte. "Lass es uns raus finden!Los!" "Willst du sofort los?" "Desto früher desto..." "...schneller finden wir Kairi! Na dann...lass uns gehen!"

Zusammen schoben sie das Floss ins tiefe Wasser und setzten sich darauf. Jeder nahm sich ein Ruder und fing an zu rudern. "Schneller,Riku! Du ruderst wie ein Mädchen!" Forderte Rin. "Und du bist ein Mädchen!" Meinte Riku zurück.

/Es ist nicht so gut,aber bitter seid nett!


End file.
